Schattentanz
by Kroete
Summary: Zu lang wurde an einem schrecklichen Irrtum festgehalten. Der Schatten zieht über die Lande und die Zeichen der kommenden Zerstörung Mittelerdes ziehen immer kleiner werdene Kreise. Wird der alte Fehler behoben werden? FINISHED
1. Blutflüsse

Disclaimer: Keine von Tolkiens Personen gehört mir und wahrscheinlich agieren sie auch nicht unbedingt in seinem Sinne.  
  
Anm. der Autorin: Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn ihr reviewen würdet!  
  
Teil 1 - Blutflüsse  
  
Er kniete im Dreck und nahm nichts mehr wahr, außer dem kühlen Metall der Klinge, die an seinem Hals lag - jederzeit dazu bereit in sein bebendes Fleisch einzudringen.  
  
Eine Hand, mehr einer Pranke gleichend, legte sich unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn dazu, der Gestalt, die drohend über ihm stand, in die hämischen Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Na, Prinzchen? Haben wir uns wohl zu weit in den Schatten gewagt?", ertönte eine grunzende Stimme und kleine Speicheltropfen spritzten ihm ins Antlitz.  
  
Unfähig zu jeder weiteren Reaktion, verzog er bloß angewidert das Gesicht.  
  
Die grunzende Stimme brach in Gelächter aus. "Fühlt sich das Prinzchen etwa nicht wohl in seiner Haut? Wie bedauernd... Obwohl doch seine Haut, die einzig lebende hier ist..." Das Gelächter verwandelte sich in ein hysterisches Kichern.  
  
"Jetzt töte mich endlich, orch*! So, wie du es mit allen hier getan hast.", zischte er beinahe lautlos. Der Ork ließ sein Kinn los und sein Kopf schnellte kraftlos nach unten.  
  
"Hat das Prinzchen etwa schon aufgegeben? Nur weil er der einzige Überlebende in ganz Düsterwald ist? Sollte das Prinzchen sich nicht freuen anstatt zu resignieren?"  
  
Er antwortete nicht und starrte weiter zu Boden.  
  
Plötzlich griff die Pranke des Orks nach seinem Haarschopf und zog kräftig daran, sodass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als dem Ork ins Gesicht zu schauen. Ihm entfuhr ein Schmerzenslaut und die Kreatur grinste wohlwollend.  
  
"Weißt du, Prinzchen? Ich denke, es wäre eine größere Strafe für dich, wenn ich dich leben lasse. Zu schade, dass ich nicht mehr lange genug hier bleiben werde, um sehen zu können, wie dir das Selbstmitleid die Knochen zerfrisst. Du kannst stolz darauf sein, dass du als einziger aus Düsterwald den Aufstieg des dunklen Herrschers miterleben darfst. Und irgendwann werde ich, der gute alte Osgar**, mich an dich erinnern, Prinzchen. Und dann werde ich vielleicht zurückkehren und dir deinen größten Wusch erfüllen: dein Leben endlich zu beenden!" Erneut brach der Ork in hämisches Gelächter aus und ließ seinen Haarschopf los.  
  
Osgar rief die überlebenden seiner Orks zusammen und das letzte, das er hörte waren die stampfenden Schritte der sich entfernenden Orks.  
  
Kraftlos fiel Legolas vornüber in den Schlamm und blieb regungslos liegen.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort in der unerträglichen Stille gelegen hatte. Minuten? Stunden? Es war ihm egal. Außer ihm gab es nichts mehr - niemanden. Er hatte keinen Grund sich aufzurappeln oder auch nur zu leben. Alle, die er gekannt und geliebt hatte waren tot - gestorben, durch die beschmutzten Hände der Orks. Legolas war zu keiner Gefühlsregung fähig. Das Vorgefallene glich viel zu sehr einem Alptraum, als dass er glauben konnte, dass es tatsächlich geschehen war.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung war das riesige Heer Saurons in den Düsterwald eingefallen. Die enorme Übermacht der Orks hatte die Elben in die Knie gezwungen. Sie hatten alle getötet - Männer, Frauen und Kinder.  
  
Noch immer meinte er das Weinen der kleinen Knirpse zu hören. Unerträglich bohrten sich die Schluchzer in seinen Kopf. Bilder der blutenden, toten Kinder überkamen ihn und er wand sich wie unter unerträglichen Schmerzen.  
  
Das Schluchzen, das er im Delirium zu vernehmen glaubte, raubte ihm beinahe den letzten Verstand und es dauerte lange, bis seine Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrten.  
  
Das jämmerliche Wimmern blieb.  
  
Das war keine Einbildung. Es hatte noch jemand das schreckliche Gemetzel überlebt.  
  
Legolas stemmte sich hoch und kam auf wackeligen Beinen zum Stehen. Erst jetzt merkte er die körperlichen Verletzungen, die er vom Kampf davon getragen hatte. Sein linker Arm war völlig zerschnitten und der Dreck in der Wunde scheuerte auf dem bloßen Fleisch, sein normalerweise makelloses Gesicht wies zahlreiche Kratzer auf und über seiner rechten Schläfe prangte eine große Platzwunde, aus der stetig Blut floss.  
  
Legolas richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und ging ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, aus der er das Jammern vernahm. Er zog sein linkes Bein beim Gehen etwas nach und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien.  
  
Zahlreiche Leichen lagen in seinem Weg und ein erbärmlicher Gestank lag in der Luft. Bei jedem seiner Schritte drohte er in Blutlachen auszurutschen.  
  
Doch dann sah er sie endlich - eine junge Elbin. Sie lehnte schluchzend und zusammengekauert an einem Baumstamm. Ihr dunkelblondes Haar war blutverklebt und ihre Unterlippe aufgeplatzt. Ihre tiefblauen Augen waren durch einen grauen Schleier getrübt und waren starr in die Ferne gerichtet.  
  
Legolas trat näher, doch die Elbin schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen. Sie bewegte sich apathisch vor und zurück und hielt dabei etwas, das Legolas nicht erkennen konnte, ihn ihren schützenden Armen.  
  
Er bewegte sich noch weiter auf sie zu und als er vor ihr stand, konnte er endlich das leblose Bündel in ihren Armen identifizieren. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, drehte ihm den Magen um. Er fiel neben der Elbin auf die Knie und übergab sich. Sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert und er versuchte das grausame Bild aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.  
  
Die Elbin trug einen toten Säugling in ihren Armen. Frisch geboren und doch schon tot. Die Spuren der Geburt klebten noch an seiner Haut, doch trotzdem war das Leben des Kindes bereits verwirkt.  
  
Immer noch würgend setzte Legolas sich auf und strich sich mit der zitternden Hand durch das blutverkrustete Haar. Die Elbin hatte ihn noch immer nicht wahrgenommen und weinte sich die Seele aus dem unsterblichen Leib.  
  
Er berührte sie leicht am Arm und plötzlich schien sie wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen. Die Zähne bleckend stürzte sie sich auf ihn und ihre dünnen, eiskalten Finger klammerten sich um Legolas' Hals. "Du bekommst mein Kind nicht! Niemand wagt es, mir ihn wegzunehmen! NIEMAND!", schrie sie außer Sinnen und würgte Legolas so sehr, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
  
Legolas war zu überrumpelt, um sich auch nur im Geringsten zu wehren. Er lag rücklings im Dreck und spürte schmerzhaft jede einzelne seiner Rippen.  
  
Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er in die vor Wahnsinn weit aufgerissenen Augen der Elbin sah, die über ihm thronte und versuchte ihn zu erdrosseln.  
  
Endlich bekam er sich wieder in den Griff und mit einer geschickten Bewegung hatte er sich aus den Fängen der jungen Elbin befreit. Er fasste ihre Handgelenke, damit sie nicht erneut versuchen konnte, sich auf ihn zu stürzen.  
  
Sie schrie, tobte und wand sich unter seinem Griff. Legolas packte noch fester zu und langsam ließen die widersträubenden Bewegungen der Elbin nach. "Du darfst ihn mir nicht nehmen, er gehört mir... Mein Kind... Ich habe es allein auf die Welt gebracht... Keiner wird dem Kleinen etwas antun... Nicht du... Nein, nein...", sprach sie mit abwesender Stimme.  
  
Legolas zog sie näher zu sich und zwang sie in sein Gesicht zu sehen. "Er ist tot. Hörst du? Dein Kind lebt nicht mehr.", sagte Legolas mit sanfter, aber nachdrücklicher Stimme.  
  
Der Elbin entfuhr ein irres Lachen. "Nein, nein! Siehst du ihn denn nicht, du Narr? Da, er lebt! Und siehst du, wie er lacht?" Sie deutete auf das tote Kind am Boden und lächelte verträumt. Eine neue Welle der Übelkeit ergriff Besitz von Legolas.  
  
Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und begann die Elbin zu schütteln. "Er ist tot. Dein Junge ist tot.", flüsterte er eindringlich.  
  
Allmählich begann sich der graue Schleier in den Augen der Elbin zu lichten. Sie sank kraftlos in sich zusammen. "Tot...", hauchte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Dann brach sie erneut in Tränen aus.  
  
Sie hockte vor ihm und ihre Tränen, die ihr die Wangen hinunterkullerten und auf den Boden tropften, vermischten sich mit den Blutlachen.  
  
Erneut wurde es still im Düsterwald und nicht einmal ein Ast knackte. Es schien sogar, dass der Wind angesichts der Katastrophe, die geschehen war, beschlossen hatte aufzuhören zu wehen.  
  
Eine Weile lang starrte Legolas wie hypnotisiert auf die Elbin, die sich unter stummen Schluchzern krümmte. Langsam streckte Legolas seinen Arm aus und legte der Elbin sanft seine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf und der Anblick ihrer unendlichen Trauer umfasste Legolas' Herz wie ein Mantel aus kaltem Stein.  
  
"Hoheit...", flüsterte sie beinahe unhörbar und der Klang ihrer Stimme durchschnitt die Stille wie ein Messer. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe Euch nicht erkannt... Verzeiht mir mein unhöfliches Benehmen." Vorsichtig bemühte sie sich aufzustehen. Sie sah beschämt zu Boden und versuchte vergeblich den Dreck von ihrer Kleidung zu klopfen.  
  
"Nein, entschuldige dich nicht.", sagte Legolas leise. "Ich kann dich verstehen... Und rede mich nicht mit meinem Titel an. Es gibt nichts mehr, über das ich herrschen könnte. Wir beide sind gleich - wir besitzen nichts mehr, haben alles verloren." Er schluckte schwer.  
  
Die Elbin nickte, während sie versuchte ihre Tränen zurück zu halten.  
  
"Avo ce veren...***", wisperte Legolas und strich der Elbin über die Wange. "Dan im aniron san.****", erwiderte sie und griff nach seiner Hand, die auf ihrer Wange lag. Ihre kalten Finger umschlossen die seinen und in ihren geröteten Augen sammelten sich erneut Tränen.  
  
"Wie heißt du?", fragte Legolas, während sie noch immer seine Hand hielt, als könnte er all das Geschehene rückgängig machen.  
  
"Andeliniel.", wisperte sie mit erstickter Stimme.  
  
"Hör zu, Andeliniel. Wir müssen von hier fort. Wir können hier nicht bleiben. Hörst du?"  
  
"Aber mein Kind!", schluchzte sie. Legolas fasste ihre Hand fester. "Du musst es zurücklassen, es ist tot." Tränen rannen unaufhaltsam durch Andeliniels Gesicht, doch sie nickte.  
  
"Wir werden versuchen nach Bruchtal zu gelangen. Dort sind wir vorerst sicher, zudem muss ich mit Lord Elrond sprechen. Ein alter Fehler muss behoben werden. Zu lang wurde auf ein Irrtum bestanden.", erklärte Legolas.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
* Sindarin: "Ork"  
  
** Sindarin: Wortstamm "amputieren" (Ich finde, das passt wie Arsch auf Eimer *gg*)  
  
*** Sindarin: Soll (hoffentlich) so viel heißen, wie "Du musst nicht tapfer sein." (wörtl. "Sei nicht tapfer.")  
  
**** Sindarin: "Aber ich will es."  
  
Alle Angaben absolut ohne Gewähr *ggg* Mein Sindarin ist mies... Also schlagt mich bitte nicht, wenn ihr unverzeihbare Fehler findet *g*  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Das war nun also der erste Teil. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen (obwohl man da wohl kaum von "gefallen" reden kann *ggg*). Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen. Besonders, weil dies meine erste Fanfiction auf fanfiction.net ist. Ich bin also für jede Kritik offen!  
  
*den Hunde-Bettel-Blick aufsetz*  
  
Kröte*° 


	2. Rastlos

**Teil 2 – Rastlos**

  
Eine unheilvolle Dämmerung brach herein und eine sternenlose Nacht senkte sich auf den Wald hinab.  
"Es sind wahrlich düstere Zeiten, wenn selbst die Sterne vor Grauen vergessen zu leuchten...", murmelte Legolas, als er einen Blick in den Nachthimmel warf.  
Andeliniel nickte stumm und bemühte sich weiterhin mit Legolas Schritt zu halten. Plötzlich blieb Legolas stehen. „Wir sollten Rast machen."  
Doch Andeliniel schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, ich will endlich fort aus Düsterwald. Zu schrecklich sind die Erinnerungen an den heutigen Tag, als dass ich es hier länger als erforderlich aushalten würde. Meine Seele würde keine Ruhe finden..."  
Legolas atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß, dass dieser Ort zu viele Erinnerungen birgt, doch es ist dunkel und ich spüre, dass deine Kraft nachlässt. Den ganzen Tag schon setzt du unermüdlich einen Schritt vor den anderen. Die Geburt hat dir mehr deiner Energie geraubt als du zuzugeben bereit bist."  
"Ich bin einfach nicht dazu bereit als Sklavin meiner eigenen Schwäche zu enden. Solange meine Füße noch vermögen mich zu tragen, werde ich sie auch benutzen. Mein schwacher Körper wird mich nicht an einem Ort halten, der für mich nichts bereit hält als tote Ruinen. Mein Geist ist stark, er zwingt mich durchzuhalten.", sprach sie trotzig.  
Ruckartig drehte Legolas sich zu ihr um. Er sah ihr fest ins Gesicht. "Deine Worte sind wohl gewählt und wollen mich beinahe glauben lassen, dass es stimmt, was du sagst. Jedoch bedeutet mir mein Herz nicht auf dich zu hören. Ich habe dich gesehen, Andeliniel. Die Geburt des Kindes hat dir nicht nur die Kraft, sondern auch die Seele geraubt. Dein Körper ist hier bei mir und kämpft sich durch Berge von Leichen, doch deine Gedanken verweilen bei deinem toten Sohn."   
"Denkst du nur weil du ein Prinz bist, kannst du mich verurteilen?", rief Andeliniel gereizt und ihre Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen.  
"Seit heute bin ich kein Prinz mehr, Andeliniel. Es gibt keine Düsterwald-Elben mehr. Wie sollte es da einen Prinzen geben?! Überdies verurteile ich dich nicht! Ich tat nichts, als die Wahrheit zu sprechen! Und wenn du weiterhin versuchen möchtest deinen eigenen Lügen Glauben zu schenken, so kannst du dies tun – und zwar während wir rasten!"   
Sanft drückte er Andeliniel auf den Boden. „Setz dich.", fügte Legolas überflüssigerweise zu.  
Empört sah sie zu ihm auf. „Aber ich will ni-"  
"Aber ich will, dass du rastest! Wenn du vor Schwäche umfällst, dann wird es noch längere Zeit in Anspruch nehmen den Düsterwald zu verlassen.", erwiderte Legolas und ließ sich ebenfalls auf dem erdigen Waldboden nieder. „Gerne würde ich dir etwas zu essen geben, doch die Yrch* haben alles geplündert. Nichts mehr ist von Düsterwald übrig – weder Vorräte noch Bewohner...", seufzte er und es war offensichtlich, dass es seinem Herzen, angesichts all der Trauer, schwer fiel weiter zu schlagen. „Schlaf jetzt!"  
Andeliniel gehorchte und streckte sich auf dem kalten Boden aus. Bilder des Kampfes überkamen sie und sie kniff verzweifelt die Augen zu, um die schrecklichen Gedanken zu verdrängen.  
Sie spürte eine sanfte Bewegung und als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie, dass Legolas sie mit seinem Umhang zugedeckt hatte.  
"Aber Leg-", versuchte sie gegen seine Führsorglichkeit zu protestieren, doch er unterbrach sie. „Nein, sprich nicht... Schlafe jetzt und schone deine übrige Kraft. Uns steht eine weite Reise bevor."    
  


*-*-*

Kein Laut außer dem gleichmäßigen Atmen Andeliniels durchbrach die unendliche Stille der Nacht.  
Legolas saß allein auf einem Stein in der Nähe von Andeliniels Lager. Betrübt sah er in den dunklen Himmel und stumme Tränen rannen von seiner Wange. 3000 Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, um sich an andere zu gewöhnen. Und es schmerzte, wenn der plötzliche Verlust wie ein Pfeil ins Herz traf.   
Legolas spürte, wie seine Seele unter all dem Schmerz zu zerreißen drohte. Doch das Geschehene war zu schrecklich, als dass er es aus seinen Gedanken hätte verbannen können. Den ganzen Tag schon, als er mit Andeliniel durch den Düsterwald gewandert war und die Hoffnung weitere Überlebende zu finden erloschen war, hatte er versucht stark zu sein. Er wollte Andeliniel nichts von seiner Wut und seiner Trauer erkennen lassen.   
Doch nun, wo er allein und unbeobachtet war, brachen all diese Gefühle in Form von Tränen aus ihm heraus. Er wünschte sich in die Arme seines Vaters, wollte dem engelsgleichen Gesang anderer Elben lauschen...   
Zögerlich griff Legolas nach einem seiner Dolche. Das bleiche Mondlicht spiegelte sich in der glatten Klinge.   
Was hielt ihn schon noch hier? War es etwa seine Aufgabe nach Bruchtal zu reisen? Wieso sollte er den alten Fehler beheben?  
Leise, flüsternde – zischende- Stimmen drangen in seine Gedanken. „Tu es! Beende es! Sei kein Feigling!"  
Dann die Stimme seines Vaters: „Legolas, mein Sohn. Komm zu mir. Wieso willst du alleine bleiben, wenn du doch zu mir kommen kannst? Jederzeit. Sofort."  
Mit zitternden Fingern strich Legolas über die kalte Klinge des Dolches. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, unerträglich. Er wollte ihnen gehorchen.  
Er führte den Dolch zu seiner Brust, platzierte ihn direkt an seinem Herz. Er wollte zustechen.  
Andeliniel schrie laut auf und schien sich unter Schmerzen aufzubäumen. Legolas ließ den Dolch fallen. Mit einem leisen Klirren kam er auf dem Boden auf und das fahle Mondlicht beleuchtete einen einzelnen Tropfen Blut an der Spitze der Schneide.  
Langsam ließ Legolas sich neben Andeliniel auf den Boden gleiten. Noch immer schrie sie, wie unter enormer Pein. Vorsichtig griff Legolas nach ihren Schultern und begann sie leicht zu rütteln. „Andeliniel, wach auf...", flüsterte er leise und schluckte seine Tränen hinunter.  
Mit einem heiseren Keuchen setzte Andeliniel sich plötzlich auf. Ihr Atem ging rasselnd und ihr Blick irrte verängstigt durch die Nacht.   
"Ruhig... Ich bin es, Legolas.", sprach der Elb sanft und nahm seine Hände von Andeliniels Schultern.  
"Legolas... Ich, ich..." Sie brach in Tränen aus.   
"Es war nur ein Traum... Was auch immer du gesehen haben magst, Andeliniel, es war nicht wirklich.", flüsterte Legolas und versuchet sich unauffällig die Spuren seiner Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.  
Andeliniel schluckte trocken. „Doch, es war wirklich... Noch heute war es die Wirklichkeit.", schluchzte sie und befreite sich unbeholfen aus Decke. 

*-*-*  
  
_Die vergangene Schlacht  
  
Kampfgeschrei... Gehört wie durch eine Nebelwand, die alle Laute verschluckt...   
Kriechen... Schnell, schnell! Fort vom Kampf... Fort...  
Leichen, Elben, Orks... Tot, blutend, schreiend, jammernd... Earendil** schick Hilfe!  
Allein, so allein... Schmerzen... Ungeheuere Schmerzen...  
Ächzend, stöhnend, wimmernd... Wieso? Wieso jetzt?  
Blut, überall... Stinkend... Tropfend...  
Diese Schreie, diese schrecklichen Schreie... Die Laute des Todes...   
Nein, nicht die Toten... Die Lebende... Sie ist es... Sie schreit, als würde der Tod vor ihr stehen, doch es ist das neue Leben, das sie dazu bringt...  
Tränen laufen über den schreienden Mund... Tränen der Freude unter all der Trauer...   
Neben ihr stirbt ein Ork... Kriechen... Fliehen... Verstecken...   
Schnell, schnell! Sonst ist es zu spät!  
Endlich weit genug fort... Aufatmen... Allein...  
Erneute Schmerzen... Als wollte ihr jemand den Bauch aufschlitzen...  
Der eigene Herzschlag in ihren Ohren... Es beginnt...  
Blut... Soviel ihres eigenen Blutes... Wimmernd, schreiend... Schmerz....  
Sie schreit, wie besessen... Es dauert... es dauert so furchtbar lang...  
  
Endlich vorbei... Überstanden... Sie wartet auf den lebendigen Schrei...  
Es ist still... So schrecklich still... Kein Schrei, kein Laut...  
Allein... Tränen laufen ihr über das Gesicht... Tränen der Trauer unter all der anderen Trauer...  
Noch ist es warm, doch es liegt herum, wie die anderen Toten...  
Schreie... Die Schreie der Sterbenden... Kein Schrei des Kindes...  
  
Schatten..._

*-*-*

Langsam näherte Legolas sich der schluchzenden Andeliniel. „Es tut mir Leid..."   
"Nein, du trägst schließlich keine Schuld... Es ist nur... die Erinnerung an das Geschehene... Und ich... ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals vergessen werde können, was geschah... Ich habe ein Kind unter meinen Herzen getragen und es scheint mir, als hätte ich mein Herz nun zusammen mit meinem Sohn verloren..."  
Erneut stiegen Tränen in Legolas hinauf. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber kurz darauf wieder.   
Schließlich besann er sich. „Versuche wieder einzuschlafen, Andeliniel. Wir werden morgen mit den ersten Strahlen der Sonne aufbrechen."

-------------------------------------------

*Sindarin: „Orks"

** Quenya „Meeresfreund": Tuors und Idrils Sohn, einer der Halbelben, heiratete Elwing und fuhr mit ihr und dem von Beren und Lúthien gewonnenen Silmaril auf seinem Schiff Vingilot nach Aman, um Hilfe für die Elben und Menschen von Mittelerde zu erbitten. [...] Earendil wurde mit Vingilot und dem Simaril in die Ozeane des Himmels erhoben, wo er morgens und abends als ein hell leuchtender Stern zu sehen ist. [...]

_Das Handbuch der Weisen von Mittelerde_; _„Earendil"_

Ich hoffe, dass euch dieser Teil gefallen hat. Ich habe ziemlich lange dran geschrieben... Es war schwer die Gefühle der Charaktere zu beschreiben, was mir sehr wichtig in diesem Kapitel war. Ich hoffe, dass die Gefühle einigermaßen gut rausgekommen sind. Wenn nicht, dann schreibt mir ein Review und wenn doch, dann auch :-) Ich würde mich nämlich gaaaaaaaaaanz doll über jedes einzelne Review freuen!  
  


**an Meldis:** Noch mal ganz vielen lieben Dank für das nette Lob! Und das von der Meisterin höchst persönlich :-) 


	3. Morgentau

**Teil 3 – Morgentau   
  
**Zögerlich traten die ersten Strahlen der Sonne über den Horizont und versuchten verzweifelt die Kälte der Nacht zu vertreiben.  
Zusammengekauert hockte Legolas auf dem nassen Boden und starrte ausdruckslos auf die klaren Tautropfen, die sich auf den, von den Orks zertretenen, Waldpflanzen bildeten. Das, was einst seine Heimat gewesen war, war nun ein Ort des Grauens für ihn geworden.  
Stumm formten seine Lippen ein Gebet und baten inständig um Kraft, die er dringend benötigte.   
  
*-*-*  
  
_Wenn ich in mir keine Ruhe fühl,  
bitterkalt mein dunkles Herz umspült,  
ich nur warte auf den nächsten Tag,   
der in mir erwacht;  
wenn Finsternis den klaren Blick verhüllt,  
kein Sinn mehr meine Sehnsucht stillt,  
ruf ich mir herbei den einen Traum,   
der sich niemals erfüllt.  
   
Und du rufst in die Nacht   
und du flehst um Wundermacht,  
um 'ne bessre Welt zum leben.   
Doch es wir keine andere geben.  
  
Wann kommt die Flut?  
- über mich?   
Wann kommt die Flut?  
- die mich berührt?  
Wann kommt die Flut?  
- die mich mit fort trägt   
  in ein anderes großes Leben?   
Irgendwo.  
  
(„Die Flut"; Joachim Witt/Will Heppner)  
  
*-*-*  
  
_Ein leises Rascheln ging durch das Unterholz, als Andeliniel begann sich auf ihrem Lager zu bewegen. Nach einem langen Seufzer begann sich der Schleier des Schlafes in ihren Augen zu lichten und sie schwebte fort aus dem Land der Träume, wieder hinein in die grausame Wirklichkeit.  
"Ein neuer Tag...", wisperte sie leise. „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Wir wollten bei Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen!"  
Legolas nickte stumm und begann seine steifen Glieder zu recken. Langsam stand er auf. „Du hast so friedlich geschlafen. Mir missfiel der Gedanke dich aus deinen sanften Träumen zu reißen."  
"Und mir missfällt der Gedanke tatenlos herumzuliegen...", antwortete Andeliniel mürrisch, als auch sie sich anschickte aufzustehen.  
"Selbst wenn du wach gewesen wärest hättest du nichts ausrichten können. Denn es gibt nichts für uns zu tun, als zu hoffen und zu überleben... Beides fällt mir schwer angesichts der schweren Last, die auf meiner Seele ruht. So mag es doch weitaus nützlicher sein zu schlafen...", seufzte Legolas.  
"In diesem Falle bist du wohl vollkommen nutzlos, denn du scheinst nicht einmal geschlafen zu haben.", konterte Andeliniel.  
Legolas rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab. „Danke.", wisperte er.  
Verwundert sah Andeliniel ihn an. „Danke? Wofür? Ich habe doch nichts weiter getan, als eine Last zu sein und dich auf deinem Weg zu behindern....", murmelte sie.  
"Ich danke dir dafür, dass ich nicht der einzige bin. Dafür, dass nicht alle tot sind. Du scheinst mir, wie der hoffnungsvolle Schein eines Feuers inmitten von undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit...", erklärte Legolas und griff nach seinem Umhang, der zu Andeliniels Füßen auf dem Boden lag.   
"Nun lass uns aufbrechen..."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Es war Mittag ehe sie aus dem Schatten der Bäume Düsterwalds traten. Eine große Ebene tat sich vor ihnen auf und in der Ferne konnte man die Gipfel des Nebelgebirges durch den Mittagsdunst hindurchschimmern sehen.  
"Mir ist, als könnte ich endlich frei atmen. Ein Teil meines Kummers ist in den niedrigen Ästen des Waldes hängen geblieben...", sprach Andeliniel und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die vor Trockenheit aufgeplatzten Lippen.

„Noch ist es nicht an der Zeit aufzuatmen. Der Weg zu unserem Ziel ist lang und beschwerlich. Ich bin ihn noch nie ohne Proviant gegangen... Bei Eru*, zu verhungern ist wahrscheinlich der grausamste Tod von allen...", antwortete Legolas niedergeschlagen.  
  
------------------------------  
*Quenya: „Der Eine"; auch genannt: Ilùvatar  
Unter Elben und Menschen angesehen als der „Weltschöpfer".  
  
___________________________________________________  
Tut mir leid, es ist ziemlich kurz und dazu nicht besonders gut... Es hat ein blödes Ende, einen dummen Zwischenteil und ich habe ewig gebraucht, um es zu posten...  
Es tut mir wirklich echt total leid! Aber (man wird sich ja noch verteidigen dürfen *g*):   
1.) Hat die Schule mich ganz schön auf Trab gehalten  
2.) Habe ich die letzten Tage mit Fieber im Bett verbracht  
3.) Bin ich absolut faul  
4.) Hat der uneingeschränkte Schokoladen- und Keks-Konsum mich träge gemacht  
5.) Gehen mir langsam die Gründe aus  
6.) Tut es mir einfach nur ganz doll leid und ich hoffe ihr mögt mich und die Story trotzdem noch *lieb schau und mit den Augen klimper*  
  
Wäre nett, wenn ihr mir reviewt, obwohl ich so ein böses Mädchen war *winsel*   
  
Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse (der Kommentar wird länger als das Kap *schäm*)  
  
**an Anie:** Vielen lieben Dank für deine Mails! Ich bin schon fleißig am Arbeiten. Nicht dass du denkst ich hätte dich vergessen. Aragorn und ich müssen uns nur noch ein wenig aneinander gewöhnen :-)  
  
**an Meldis:** Noch mal Danke für das Lob! Das geht runter wie Öl! :-) Hoffe ich kann demnächst alle unpassenden Ausdrücke vermeiden! *sich ganz doll anstreng*  
  
**an honey:** Hoffe, du bist auch nach diesem Kapitel noch weiterhin gespannt! :-) Danke fürs Review!  
  
**an Elanor8:** Puh, das beruhig mich wirklich, dass die Gefühle gut rüber kamen. War mir nämlich ziemlich wichtig! Danke, danke, danke!  
  



	4. Irrwege

**Teil 4 – Irrwege  
**  
Die Nachmittagssonne zeichnete lange Schatten vor ihnen auf den Weg, als ein plötzliches Geräusch Legolas herumwirbeln ließ. Andeliniel war hinter ihm stöhnend auf den Erdboden gesunken. Ihr zerbrechlicher Körper krümmte sich unter Schmerzen. „Legolas...", keuchte sie heiser.  
Sofort stürmte er zu ihr und ließ sich neben ihr in die Hocke. Tröstend nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. „Du fühlst dich heiß an! Was ist los?!"  
"Ich habe Durst, Legolas.", wisperte sie mit einer Stimme, die kaum mehr erkennbar war. „So schrecklichen Durst..."  
Prüfend sah er sie an. „Daran kann es nicht liegen... Noch nicht... Doch noch vor wenigen Augenblicken habe ich das Rauschen einen kleinen Flusses gehört. Bist du stark genug, um bis dorthin zu gelangen?"  
Andeliniel nickte zögerlich. Legolas' kräftige Arme schlossen sich um ihren Körper und zogen Andeliniel hoch. Einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und beide wussten, dass sie nicht allein waren.   
Dann jedoch schob Legolas seine Schulter unter Andeliniels Arm und das Einzige, das blieb, war eine tröstende Wärme, die von ihm ausging, als er sie wortlos hinab zum Fluss zerrte.  
Schon bald erfüllte das hoffnungsvolle Rauschen eines kleinen Flusses die Stille der weitläufigen Ebene.  
Langsam ließ Legolas Andeliniel auf die Erde sinken und kniete sich selbst ans Ufer des schnell dahin fließenden Bachs.  
Kurz hielt er seine Hand in das kühle Wasser, doch dann prallte etwas, das flussabwärts getrieben war, an Legolas' Fingerspitzen.   
Blitzschnell griff Legolas zu und zog den Gegenstand an Land. Noch bevor er, das Gebilde näher betrachtete, fiel sein Blick auf seine Hand, die sich durch das Wasser des Flusses blutrot gefärbt hatte.  
"Bei Eru...", murmelte Legolas angewidert und wischte sich das Blut am Umhang ab.   
Erst jetzt schenkte, er dem merkwürdigen Ding, das er so eben aus dem Fluss gefischt hatte Beachtung.   
Der Schädel eines Orks grinste ihn hämisch an.   
Hastig wand sich Legolas zu Andeliniel um. „Das Wasser kannst du nicht trinken.", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Mit letzter Kraft setzte Andeliniel sich auf. „Aber wieso nicht?"  
"Weil kein Wasser diesen Bach mehr füllt. Vielmehr ist es Blut, das über das Flussbett rauscht.", antwortete er ihr niedergeschlagen.   
Eine einsame Träne bahnte sich einen Weg über Andeliniel dreckiges Gesicht. „Wir sind verloren...", wisperte sie heiser.  
Legolas senkte den Blick. Er wusste keine Antwort mehr. Unter diesen Umständen würden sie niemals Bruchtal erreichen. Andeliniel wurde von Fieber geplagt und er selbst war durch seine Trauer beinahe ebenso geschwächt.  
Doch da war noch etwas anderes, das ihn zutiefst beunruhigte.   
Zuerst war es nicht mehr als ein leiser Verdacht gewesen. Leise und unscheinbar, wie ein schnell vergehender Tagtraum. Doch mit jeder Stunde wurden sie lauter, unerträglicher – die Stimmen in seinem Kopf.   
Manchmal engelsgleich, dann wie eine Schlange zischend, bohrten sie sich in sein Hirn und zerfraßen jeden vernünftigen Gedanken. Manche von ihnen befahlen ihm sein Leben zu beenden, andere gaben ihm die Schuld an allem, das passiert war. Doch noch war seine Stimme die, die am lautetesten schrie und ihn unaufhaltsam aufforderte durchzuhalten.  
Legolas wusste, dass auch sie bald leiser werden würde, um dann schließlich ganz zu verstummen. Er betete, dass es noch eine Weile dauern würde.  
Mutlos folgte Legolas' Blick dem Flusslauf gen Westen. Unaufhaltsam schlängelte sich das Gewässer, bis es schließlich hinter dem Horizont im Gebirge verschwand.  
Plötzlich sprang Legolas auf. „Er fließt nach Bruchtal! Der Fluss fließt nach Bruchtal, Andeliniel! Sicher wird den Elben der blutige Fluss auffallen! Sie werden jemanden senden, um uns zu helfen! Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern!", rief er hoffnungsvoll.  
Doch Andeliniel antwortete nicht. Sie lag regungslos auf dem matschigen Boden und hielt ihre Augen geschlossen. Kleine Schweißtropfen hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet und ließen ihr leichenblasses Gesicht unnatürlich glänzen.   
"Verdammt!", zischte Legolas und schob einen Arm unter ihre Knie und den anderen unter ihren Rücken. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und lief dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Die untergehende Sonne tauchte ganz Mittelerde in blutrotes Licht. Legolas schleppte sich und Andeliniel noch immer über die schier endlose Ebene. Die Kraft der Verzweiflung hatte ihn vorwärts getrieben, doch nun waren all seine Reserven aufgebraucht.  
Mit einem letzten, heftigen Luftholen, dass in seiner Lunge stach, sank er bewusstlos zu Boden.  
"Du bist zu schwach! Schwächling!", schrie eine der Stimmen in seinem Kopf schadenfroh, bevor Legolas in die tiefe Stille der Ohnmacht hinabtauchte.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Hallo ihr lieben Leser! *schleim* Ja, ich weiß, es hat wieder ganz schön lang gedauert... Es tut mir auch wieder sehr leid! *auf dem Boden herumkriech und euch die Füße abschlabber*  
Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Ich mag es eigentlich ganz gern.  
Ach ja! Ich weiß nicht, ob Elben am Kindbettfieber erkranken können, und ich weiß eigentlich auch nicht wirklich was genau das ist, aber Andeliniel hat es nun erhascht. *böse grins* Hihi! Ich find's toll: Andeliniel ist todkrank (oder zumindest ein bisschen krank) und Legolas wird langsam verrückt... Höhö!  
Ich hoffe, es stört euch nicht, dass ich einfach mal einen Fluss, der von Düsterwald nach Bruchtal fließt, in die Geographie von Mittelerde reingebastelt habe, aber ich plädiere in dieser Hinsicht einfach auf meine künstlerische Freiheit. Bei mir gibt es halt irgendwelche kleinen Flüsse und der ist ja nun mal auch zum Vorrankommen der Handlung wichtig! *ätsch*  
Sollten sich noch irgendwelche Logikfehler eingeschlichen haben, dann tut mir das aufrichtig leid und ich hoffe ihr teilt sie mir mit!  
Wäre schön, wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlassen würdet!  
  
Viele liebe Grüße! Kröte


	5. Kraftlos

**Teil 5 – Kraftlos**  
  
Helles Licht stach in Legolas' Augen, als er aufwachte. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte und sich das grellweiße Strahlen in weiche Umrisse verwandelte.  
Legolas befand sich in einem kleinen Raum, der mit großen Fenstern ausgestattet war. Majestätische Bäume wiegten sich draußen im Wind und die Stille des kleinen Waldes wurde nur von vereinzeltem Vogelgezwitscher unterbrochen. Bruchtal, Haus des Elbenfürsten Elrond, dem Herrn von Imladris*.   
Vorsichtig setzte Legolas sich auf und sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Die einzigen Möbelstücke waren ein bequemes Bett, in welchem er sich momentan befand, und ein kleiner Tisch mit dazugehörigem Stuhl. Auf diesem Stuhl lagen ordentlich zusammengefaltet und gewaschen Legolas' Sachen.  
Legolas schlug die weiße Decke zurück und begutachtete eine Weile die Verbände, die sich um große Teile seines Körpers schlangen. Manche von ihnen waren blutdurchtränkt, doch die meisten strahlten genauso weiß, wie der Rest des Zimmers.  
"Du Narr! Hast du es also tatsächlich nach Imladris geschafft?", meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf zu Wort.  
Legolas schlug sich mit der Faust gegen die Stirn. „Schweigt doch endlich!", flehte er und sprang aus dem Bett.  
Eine Welle des Schwindels durchfuhr seinen Körper und er musste sich an dem Stuhl festklammern um nicht umzufallen.  
Schließlich hatte er sich gefangen und begann sich anzukleiden. Als er all seine Kleidungsstücke angelegt hatte, fuhr sich Legolas mit gespreizten Fingern durch das Haar und versuchte etwas Ordnung in die blonden Strähnen zu bringen, die durch seinen unruhigen Schlaf und die Anstrengungen der vergangen Tage wirr in sein Gesicht hingen.  
Erst dann öffnete er leise die Zimmertür und tat einige Schritte auf den weitläufigen Flur hinaus.  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er wirbelte herum. Vor Legolas stand ein dunkelhaariger Elb, dessen wache Augen ihn eingehend musterten.  
"Seid Ihr wirklich schon bereit aufzustehen, Legolas?"  
Unwirsch streifte Legolas die störende Hand von seiner Schulter. „Würde ich sonst hier vor Euch stehen, Elladan**?"  
Der andere Elb schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, vermutlich nicht… Mein Vater erwartet Euch bereits. Soll ich Euch zu ihm führen?"  
  
*-*-*  
  
Gedankenverloren saß Andeliniel auf dem Bett und betrachtete den Sonnenaufgang.  
Der Himmel erstrahlte in diversen Rosatönen und ein paar Wolken zogen wie eine Schafherde über den Horizont hinweg.  
In Gedanken befand sie sich in alten Zeiten. Einst war sie Schneiderin gewesen und hatte mit ihrem Mann, einem angesehen Krieger, glücklich zusammengelebt. Als sie die Nachricht der nahen Niederkunft erhalten hatten, war ihr Glück vollkommen gewesen. Sie hatten noch nicht ahnen können, dass das Unglück wie Pech an ihren Sohlen haften würde.  
Stille Tränen rannen an Andeliniels zartem Gesicht hinab und hinterließen einen salzigen Geschmack auf ihren Lippen.  
Sie spürte, dass auch ihre Zeit bald vorbei sein würde. Das Fieber, das Besitz von ihrem Körper ergriffen hatte, zehrte an ihren ohnehin fast verbrauchten Kräften.  
Bald würde sie mit ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn vereint sein… es schien ihr, wie die Erlösung von all ihren Qualen. Lange würde sie nicht mehr warten müssen…  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Der Fluss brachte uns Kunde, dass etwas Grausames geschehen sein musste. Sofort sendete ich Späher aus, um herauszufinden was passiert war. Zwei von ihnen kehrten gestern Morgen mit Euch und Eurer Begleiterin zurück. Die restlichen kamen in später Nacht und berichteten, dass sie niemand Lebenden mehr in Düsterwald vorgefunden hatten. Sprecht, Legolas, was ist vorgefallen?"  
Elrond saß in einem mächtigen Lehnstuhl in seinem Gemach und musterte Legolas, der ihm gegenüber saß, aufmerksam.  
"Sauron…", zischte Legolas bedeutungsschwer und stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Eine Armee aus Orks fiel plötzlich in Düsterwald ein. Niemand hatte mit ihnen gerechnet. Wir leisteten Widerstand, doch sie waren in der Überzahl...", erklärte Legolas, bemüht darum sachlich zu klingen.  
"Das Ende der Düsterwald-Elben!", kicherte eine Stimme hysterisch. Legolas sog zischend die Luft ein.  
"Habt Ihr Schmerzen, Legolas? Die Orks haben euch starke Verletzungen zugefügt.", fragte Elrond besorgt.  
"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung…", murmelte Legolas und stand auf. Einen Moment lang ging er nervös im Zimmer hin und her, bis er sich schließlich besann. „Wo ist er?", wollte er wissen.  
"Wo ist was?", fragte Elrond und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. [A/N: Sorry, das musste einfach sein *lol* Ich find das im Film einfach zu geil!]  
"Das wisst Ihr genau, Elrond! Wir müssen nachholen, was wir einst versäumt haben!", brauste Legolas auf und eine Ader an seiner Stirn begann drohend zu pulsieren.  
"Zweifelt Ihr die Entscheidung an, die wir einst im Rat der freien Völker Mittelerdes getroffen haben? Auch ihr wart dafür, ihn zu verwahren."  
"Es mag sein, Elrond, dass wir damals beschlossen, den Ring in Imladris zu verwahren, doch es war ein Fehler. Sauron muss vernichtet werden und dies kann nur gelingen, wenn der Ring vernichtet wird! Versteht Ihr das denn nicht?! Selbst Imladris wird nicht vor Saurons Zorn sicher sein! Ein Volk nach dem anderen wird fallen…Der Schatten breitet sich aus…", erklärte Legolas betrübt.  
"Wie stellt Ihr Euch das vor, Legolas? Es ist zu spät! Der Ring kann nicht mehr vernichtet werden! Es ist unmöglich zum Schicksalsberg zu gelangen!" Nun stand auch Elrond auf und blickte Legolas durchdringend an.  
"Wollt Ihr denn einfach tatenlos zusehen, wie Mittelerde zu Grunde geht? Wie könnt Ihr dem sicheren Tod so gelassen ins Auge sehen?", fragte Legolas verzweifelt.  
"Alle werden sterben… ALLE!", kreischte eine der Stimmen vergnügt. „Alle… Jeder! Die Zeit ist gekommen!"  
Noch mehr Stimmen mischten sich ein. Sie schrieen laut durcheinander. Verzweifelt presste Legolas sich die Hände auf die Ohren, doch die Stimmen wurden nur noch lauter.  
Verschwommen sah er, wie Elrond langsam auf ihn zutrat und ihn fragend ansah. „Legolas?"   
Doch anstatt zu antworten, stieß dieser einen Schmerzensschrei aus und ließ sich langsam und zitternd an der Wand hinunter gleiten.  
Zusammengekauert hockte Legolas auf dem Boden. „Schweigt…", flüsterte er flehend. „Bitte…."  
Schwärze zog sich in seinen Blick, als seine Gedanken vor lauter Stimmen explodierten und er sich zitternd übergab.  
Kraftlos und verschwitzt fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
--------------------------------------  
*Bruchtal  
** Elladan ist einer der beiden Söhne von Elrond  
  
______________________________________________________  
Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft zehn Zeilen lang ein friedliches Kapitel zu schreiben. Das wollte ich eigentlich bis zum Ende des Kaps so beibehalten. Hat gut geklappt, wie man sieht *g* Irgendwie nimmt meine sadistische Ader immer überhand *lol* Es sind die Stimmen in meinem Kopf, die mir befehlen so was zu schreiben *umfall*  
Hm, verzeiht mir. Ich hatte Cola… das Koffein bekommt mir nicht so gut *g*  
Tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel schon wieder sehr kurz ist, aber ich muss jetzt erst noch mal meine Möglichkeiten durchgehen… Habe schon ein paar Ideen und muss schauen, für welche ich mich entscheide…  
Ehm ja, ich hoffe der Zusammenhang der ganzen Sache ist jetzt klar. Die Essenz des Kapitels ist eigentlich: Der Ring wurde nicht vernichtet, sondern in Bruchtal aufbewahrt, die Protagonisten sind kurz vorm Abdanken und es besteh äußerst wenig Hoffnung…  
Schreibt Reviews! *fleh*


	6. Mondenlicht

**Teil 6 – Mondenlicht   
  
**_Dunkle Schatten vor flackerndem Feuer… Blut in geschmeidiger, fließender Bewegung… Stille… Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch… Versiegte Tränen, leere Augenhöhlen…   
Plötzlich ein Grollen, so laut, dass der Boden erzittert und das Blut hohe Wellen schlägt.  
Der Sieg Saurons – das Ende Mittelerdes…  
  
_Legolas schreckte hoch und eine zarte Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. „Nichts als Träume, Legolas…", murmelte eine schwache Stimme beruhigend. Er spürte wie das leise Wispern ihn einlullte. Sein unstetiger Atem beruhigte sich und erneut ergriff der tiefe Schlaf Besitz von ihm.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Es war Nacht, als er das nächste Mal aufwachte. Der volle Mond schien durch die hohen Fenster seines Zimmers und hüllte alles in bleiches Licht.  
Leiser, wehmütiger Gesang drang von draußen herein und Legolas machte sich, wie von einer höheren Macht geführt, auf den Weg nach draußen.  
Sein Kopf schmerzte noch immer und die dunklen Träume vieler Nächte schwirrten durch seine Gedanken. Ungreifbar und doch gegenwärtig.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Kühler Wind schlug ihm entgegen, als er ins Freie trat, und trug den leisen Gesang näher zu ihm heran.  
In den Gärten Bruchtals blühten noch immer Blumen und es schien, als würde keine Macht der Welt mächtig genug zu sein, um ihren betörenden Duft zu zerstören.  
Die zarten Blüten wurden vom Mond erhellt und doch wirkte es, als würden sie selbst von innen heraus leuchten.  
Immer weiter folgte Legolas der traurigen Melodie, bis er schließlich stehen blieb.  
Am Ufer eines silberglitzernden Sees saß eine Elbin und blickte zum Vollmond, während sie sehnsüchtig sang.  
"Andeliniel…", flüsterte Legolas und trat auf sie zu. Die Elbin unterbrach ihr Lied und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Legolas erschrak, als er in ihr Gesicht blickte. Sie schien um viele Menschenjahre gealtert zu sein und doch lächelte sie.  
"Wie geht es dir Legolas?", fragte sie leise und blickte ihn mit milchigen Augen an.  
Er setzte sich zu ihr. „Es geht mir gut. Danke. Was tust du hier draußen?"  
"Abschied nehmen…", antwortete sie mit heiserer Stimme.  
"Abschied? Wovon?", fragte er und folgte ihrem Blick hinüber zum anderen Ufer. Die mächtigen Bäume Bruchtals säumten den See auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und wirkten ihm fahlen Mondlicht, wie hölzerne Gebeine.  
"Abschied vom Leben.", antwortete Andeliniel und tauchte ihre zitternde Hand in das klare Wasser des Sees.  
Legolas schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Nein, bitte verlass mich nicht, Andeliniel. Lass mich nicht allein.", flehte er.  
"Ich kann nicht. Meine Zeit ist gekommen… Hörst du nicht, wie Mandos* nach mir ruft? Es ist Zeit in die ewigen Hallen einzukehren…"  
"Nein… Nein… Bleib bei mir…", bat Legolas und Tränen benetzten sein blasses Gesicht.   
Plötzlich drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Komm mit mir, Legolas. Der Weg ist einfach, einfacher als all die anderen Wege, die du schon gegangen bist.", flüsterte sie beschwörend.  
"Nein… Nein, ich kann nicht.", antworte er und versuchte aufzustehen, doch Andeliniel hielt ihn fest.  
"Ich habe dich gesehen, Legolas. Die letzten Tage, die du ihm Schlaf verbracht hast, waren leidvoll. Wieso willst du dich noch weiter quälen? Die Tage der Elben sind gezählt - die Tage Mittelerdes sind gezählt. Komm mit mir über das Meer zu den Totenhäusern*. Bleibe nicht zurück, in dieser grausamen Welt.", sprach sie nachdrücklich und griff nach seiner Hand.  
Ihre kalten Finger schlossen sich um seine, der Hauch des Todes hatte Andeliniel bereits umschlungen.  
Legolas schluchzte. „Nein, Andeliniel verlass mich nicht. Nicht auch noch du, bleib bei mir… Bitte…"  
"Wenn du nicht mitkommst, werde ich alleine gehen müssen. Ich werde auf dich warten…" Sie lächelte sanft und schloss die Augen.  
Ihre Finger, die sich noch immer an Legolas' Hand klammerten wurden starr und jegliches Leben wich aus ihrem Gesicht.  
Eine schwere Wolke schob sich vor den Mond und das geheimnisvolle Glitzern des Sees verschwand.   
  
*-*-*  
  
_Astern  
  
Astern – schwälende Tage,   
alte Beschwörung, Bann,   
die Götter halten die Waage   
eine zögernde Stunde an.  
  
Noch einmal die goldenen Herden  
der Himmel, das Licht, der Flor,   
was brütet das alte Werden  
unter den sterbenden Flügeln vor?  
  
Noch einmal das Ersehnte,   
den Rausch, der Rosen Du-  
der Sommer stand und lehnte  
und sah den Schwalben zu,   
  
noch einmal ein Vermuten,   
wo längst Gewissheit wacht:  
die Schwalben streifen die Fluten  
und trinken Fahrt und Nacht.  
  
(Gottfried Benn)   
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------  
*Mandos (auch „Námo"; Verkünder, Richter) ist der Schicksalsrichter der Valar und Hüter der Totenhäuser im Westen von Valinor, an den Ufern des Außenmeeres.  
In Mandos Hallen sitzen die erschlagenen Elben und warten auf ihre Wiedergeburt oder das Weltenende.  
_Das Handbuch der Weisen von Mittelerde; „Mandos"_  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
Uff, ich weiß es hat ziemlich lange gedauert und es ist auch nicht gerade allzu lang geworden. Aber es hat ein wenig Zeit gedauert, bis die Muse mich geküsst hat. Außerdem war ich mir lange nicht sicher, ob ich sie wirklich sterben lassen soll. Tja, ich hab's getan.  
Schreibt mir bitte, bitte ganz viele und lange Reviews zu diesem Kapitel, weil ich wissen möchte, wie es euch gefallen hat!  
Viele liebe Grüße! Kröte


	7. Schnittwunden

**Teil 7 – Schnittwunden  
**  
Tränen tropften wie strömender Regen von seinem Kinn. Die salzigen Rinnsale liefen seine Wangen hinunter und hinterließen einen trüben, dunklen Schmerz, der bis tief hinein in sein Herz zog.  
Die eben noch stille Oberfläche des Sees kräuselte sich – ein starker Wind war aufgekommen und peitschte pfeilschnell in Legolas' Gesicht.  
Noch immer saß er am Ufer und hielt Andeliniels leblosen Körper in den Armen. Er sah auf ihr zartes Gesicht hinab. Auf ihre immer noch leicht rosigen Lippen, die ein wenig geöffnet waren, als hätte sie noch nicht alles gesagt, dass sie hatte sagen wollen.  
Doch würde sie nie wieder aussprechen können, was sie jetzt verschwiegen hatte.  
Unterdrückte Schluchzer schüttelten Legolas' Körper, als er seine Hand zu Andeliniels Augenlidern bewegte, um sie für immer zu schließen. Er warf einen letzten Blick in die Tiefe ihrer nachtblauen Augen, die für ihn nie wieder zugänglich sein würde.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Leise Schritte rissen ihn aus seinen dunklen Gedanken. Vorsichtig bettete Legolas Andeliniels Körper ins feuchte Gras.  
Dort, umgeben von den schönsten Blüten Bruchtals, sah sie noch hübscher aus. Der frühe Tau perlte von ihren Lippen, verfing sich in ihren langen Wimpern und brachte ihr totes Gesicht zum Schimmern. Die Sonne machte sich hinter dem Horizont bereit, um aufzugehen.  
Langsam drehte Legolas sich um, um den Besucher zu erwarten.   
"Legolas? Was ist passiert? Ich sah Euch von meinem Gemach aus. Ihr solltet im Bett liegen und Eure Krankheit kurieren.", sprach Elrond, als er vor Legolas zum Stehen kam.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Andeliniels Leiche. „Ich wusste, dass sie sterben würde. Aber so bald?", murmelte er und senkte den Blick.  
Legolas sah ihn weiterhin stumm an. Es gab nichts, dass er hätte sagen können - nichts, dass er hätte sagen wollen.  
Inzwischen musterte Elrond ihn genau. „Wart Ihr etwa die ganze Nacht hier draußen, Legolas? Ihr seid krank, Ihr gehört ins Bett."  
Legolas schüttelte verächtlich lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, Herr Elrond, ich bin nicht krank. Es gibt keinen Arzt, der mich heilen könnte. Meine Wunden können nicht mit Salben kuriert werden, meine Schmerzen nicht mit Schlaf… Aber Ihr könnt das nicht verstehen, Ihr werdet es nie verstehen können! Zu sehr seid Ihr gefangen in Eurer eigenen, kleinen Welt, in der es den Tod nicht gibt. Eine Welt, in der Ihr alle Zügel in der Hand habt, in der Ihr das Schicksal lenken könnt. Aber glaubt mir, Elrond, die Wirklichkeit ist anders! Dort seid Ihr ein unbedeutendes Nichts, das auch bald von den stampfenden Schritten der Orks zermalmt wird! Auch Imladris wird Euch nicht schützen können! Der Tod rollt auf uns zu, unaufhaltsam und grausam. Vielleicht ist er sogar schon hier und lacht uns höhnisch ins Gesicht! Ich kann ihn hören… Ich kann hören, wie er uns auslacht, uns als Narren bezeichnet. Er hat seine wahre Freude an Eurer Torheit, Herr Elrond!", zischte Legolas durch die Zähne und zog eines seiner beiden Messer. Die Klinge blitze bedrohlich auf, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages auf den blanken Stahl trafen.  
Verängstigt tat Elrond ein paar Schritte zurück und blickte entsetzt auf die blitzende Schneide.  
Doch Legolas drehte das Messer ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse, um es von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Er warf einen genauen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild, das die Klinge zeigte und ließ das Messer achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Die Spitze bohrte sich tief ins grüne Gras.  
"Sind wir nicht vielleicht alle bereits tot?", flüsterte Legolas kaum hörbar. „Seht mich an, Elrond – seht Euch an. Und dann sagt mir, ob wir tatsächlich noch leben! Nur die Blinden reden noch von einem Ausweg! Ihr mögt Euch vielleicht in Eurer Blindheit wohl fühlen, doch ich sehe. Und das, was ich sehe, ist einzig und allein der Tod!"  
Legolas bückte sich, hob sein Messer auf und verstaute es. Dann ging er in die Knie und schob seine Arme unter Andeliniels Rücken und ihre Beine. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf und wand sich um, um zu gehen.  
"Was habt Ihr vor, Legolas?", fragte Elrond scharf und blickte Legolas finster ins Gesicht.  
"Ich werde sie begraben…", murmelte Legolas. „Oder soll ich sie hier etwa liegen lassen, Elrond, damit sie Euch an Euer Schicksal erinnert?"  
Elrond bebte vor Zorn, doch trotzdem brachte er ein Kopfschütteln zustande. „Nein, bringt sie fort…"  
  
*-*-*  
  
_Den Nachgeborenen  
  
Ich gestehe es:  
Ich habe keine Hoffnung.  
Die Blinden reden von einem Ausweg.  
Ich sehe.  
  
Wenn die Irrtümer verbraucht sind  
sitzt als letzter Gesellschafter  
uns das Nichts gegenüber.  
  
(„Den Nachgeborenen" von ?)_  
  
  
_______________________________________________________  
Hallo ihr! Frohe Ostern!  
Ich konnte mal wieder nicht anders und habe wieder ein Gedicht eingebaut *sich selbst auf die Finger hau*. Das passte einfach so schön. In etwas abgewandelt und verkürzt habe ich es auch, wie euch sicher aufgefallen ist, in Legolas' Mund gelegt.  
Und? Dachtet ihr, er würde Elrond umbringen? Ich wollte es erst tun, habe mich aber rechtzeitig darauf besonnen, dass ja Ostern ist. Da kann ich schlecht schon wieder jemanden abmorcheln *g*.  
Wahrscheinlich ist dieses Kapitel das Vorletzte. Nach meiner Planung (ja, manchmal besitze auch ich so was *g*) folgen nur noch ein Kap und wahrscheinlich ein Epilog.  
Aber wer mich kennt, weiß, dass sich das noch tausendmal ändern kann *g*  
Z.B. hatte ich eigentlich vor Legolas ins Koma zu schicken und ein paar Jahre später aufwachen zu lassen. Die Idee hatte ich aber dann auch nach ein paar Tagen über den Haufen geworfen.  
Ich weiß also eigentlich selbst noch nicht genau, wie das Ganze ausgeht und wie lange es noch brauchen wird *g* Der Chaot in mir lässt grüßen *lol*  
Also, ich wünsche euch noch allen einen ganz lieben Ostermontag und hoffe, dass ihr mir viele Reviews schreibt. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen!  
Ach ja, ganz liebe Grüße noch an Meldis und Strumpfhase, die nicht nur fleißig reviewen, sondern die ich auch ganz furchtbar gern habe. So, das musste an dieser Stelle einfach mal gesagt werden *g*  
Bevor jetzt der „Nachspann" länger wird als das eigentliche (mal wieder zu kurz geratene) Kapitel mach ich jetzt an dieser Stelle mal Schluss!  
Tschüß! Kröte  
  



	8. Meeresrauschen

**A/N:** Dies ist das letzte Kapitel von „Schattentanz" und ich würde es gerne ein paar Leuten widmen. Ob diese Widmung nun eine Ehre ist, bleibt jedem selbst überlassen *g*  
Als Erstes geht meine Widmung an Beias, meinen besten Freund, der mir sehr mit dem Schreiben geholfen hat. Erst musste ich ihn zwar zwingen „Schattentanz" überhaupt zu lesen, aber dann stand er mir mit Rat und Tat zu Seite und hat sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, mir weiszumachen, dass er sich auf jedes neue Kapitel gefreut hat *zwinker*  
Aber ich möchte dieses Kap auch sehr gerne Meldis und Strumpfhase widmen, da sie mich, vielleicht unwissentlich, mit ihren Reviews unterstützt und aus so manch depressiver Phase geholt haben *lol*  
Nun geht es aber wirklich los!  
  


~~^~~^~~^~~**  
  
**

**Teil 8 – Meeresrauschen  
  
**Schwere Regenwolken zogen lautlos auf und verdunkelten den Himmel. Stickige Luft kroch in grauen Nebelschwaden über die Erde und verbreitete den Geruch von modrigem Gras.  
Vereinzelt begannen die ersten Regentropfen vom Firmament zu fallen. Sie benetzten den Boden und verwandelten ihn in sumpfigen Morast.  
Noch immer saß Legolas an Andeliniels frisch aufgeschüttetem Grab und grub seine klammen Finger tief in die schlammige Erde, die ihre Ruhestätte bedeckte.  
Bäche aus Tränen rannen sein bleiches Gesicht hinab und vermengten sich mit den immer größer werdenden Pfützen.  
Legolas fröstelte und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als sich eine leise singende Stimme langsam seinem Ohr näherte. Eine imaginäre Zunge fuhr leicht durch seine Ohrmuschel und die Stimme bohrte sich weiter in seinen Kopf.  
Die zarte, melancholische Melodie schlang sich fest um seine Gedanken und schnürte sie zu einem festen, unbeweglichen Bündel.  
Legolas saß regungslos da und stierte mit hohlem Blick über die wabernden Nebelschwaden hinweg. Er wagte es nicht zu atmen – hoffte, die Stimme würde vergehen.  
Abrupt endete das Lied und hinterließ eine eisige Leere in seinem Kopf. Endlose Stille senkte sich nieder, einzig und allein unterbrochen von den dumpfen, schwerfälligen Schlägen seines Herzens.  
"Legolas!", rief eine helle Stimme plötzlich. Legolas zuckte zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht aufzuschreien. Metallischer Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, als er seine Zähne tief ins rosige Fleisch grub.  
"Legolas!", flüsterte die Stimme nun eindringlich.   
Unterdrückte Schluchzer brachten seinen Körper zum Beben.  
"Andeliniel…", wisperte er erstickt.  
Die Stimme kicherte leise. „Du hast Recht, Legolas! Oh mein geliebter Legolas, wie sehr du dich quälst…", murmelte sie und weitere eisige Schauer rannen Legolas' Wirbelsäule hinab.   
"Was tust du hier?", stammelte er schwer atmend.  
"Ich beobachte dich, Liebster. Lausche deinem Atem, rieche an deiner warmen Haut und schmecke deine bittersüße Trauer, die dich umgibt.", antwortete Andeliniel.  
Legolas atmete tief ein. „Aber du bist tot… Schon längst wanderst du in Mandos Hallen, vereint mit deinem Kind und deinem Mann…"  
"Aber Legolas, du kannst mich hören, du sprichst mit mir. Wie soll ich da fort sein? Ich verweile hier bei dir, geliebter Prinz.", schmeichelte Andeliniels Stimme.  
"Schon lange vertraue ich nicht mehr auf das, was meine Sinne mir weiß zu machen versuchen…", antwortete Legolas nach einigem Zögern.  
"Wie kannst du nur an mir zweifeln, mein Teurer, mein Liebster, mein Augenstern?", fragte die Stimme enttäuscht.  
"Ich…", begann Legolas. Doch er verstummte, bevor er den Satz zu Ende gebracht hatte.   
"Was, Legolas? Du kannst es mir sagen. Wir waren uns doch so nahe…"  
Legolas schluckte. „Ich… ich… Andeliniel, dass bist nicht wirklich du… Du bist nur eine von vielen Stimmen, die gekommen ist, um mich zu quälen und immer weiter in die Düsternis des Wahnsinns zu treiben…" Es schein ihm, als würde jemand zwei eiskalte Finger auf seine blutenden Lippen zu legen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Die Stimme drang noch tiefer in seinen Kopf, während sie wieder leise ein Lied summte. Sie breitet sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus – das Klopfen seines Herzens, das Rauschen seines Blutes, der Rhythmus seines Atems passten sich der wehmütigen Melodie an.   
Legolas schloss die Augen und lauschte andächtig.  
"Legolas, komm zu mir! Ich liebe dich!", säuselte Andeliniels Stimme. Ein Ruck fuhr durch seinen Körper.  
"Nein! Nein, das tust du nicht! Dein Herz gehörte nie mir. Ganz gleich, wie sehr ich es mir gewünscht habe, du hattest es bereits an deinen Mann und das Kind verschenkt und mit ihnen zusammen verloren. Du lügst! Du bist nichts als eine Einbildung, nichts als eine Qual!", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
"Legolas! Bitte! Komm zu mir! Ich liebe dich! Ich spreche die Wahrheit!", lockte Andeliniel fordernd.  
"Nein! Nein, das tust du nicht…", hauchte Legolas erstickt und griff sich an seinen Hemdkragen. Verzweifelt zog er an dem Stück Stoff, jedoch schien es sich immer enger um seine Kehle zu schnüren und ihm die Atemluft zu rauben.  
Er schnappte nach Luft, während Tränen zusammen mit Regentropfen an seiner Haut hinunter rannen. Sein Herz schlug immer schwerer gegen seinen Brustkorb, bis das dumpfe Pochen Andeliniels Stimme übertönte.  
Schwarze Schleier zogen sich in seinen Blick und verschmolzen mit den Nebelschwaden zu einer undurchsichtigen Wand, die bedrohlich näher rückte.  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht fiel er in den Schlamm.  
  
*-*-*  
  
_Stampfende Schritte hunderter Beinpaare… Hämisch grinsende Gesichter, verzerrten Fratzen gleich… Fackeln, die zuckende Schatten werfen... Das Klirren von Schwertern gegen Rüstungen… Grunzende Schreie schallen durch die bewölkte Nacht… Es riecht nach Tod._  
  
Ruckartig schob Elrond den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Langsam wanderte seine Hand zu seiner Brust, an der, gut verborgen unter dickem Samtstoff, der Ring an einer Kette hing.  
"Was ist passiert, Vater? Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Elladan und legte den Pfeil, den er soeben repariert hatte, zur Seite.  
"Sie kommen…", zischte Elrond bedeutungsschwer. „Das Zeitalter der Elben und Menschen ist vorbei. Ihr Ende besiegelt… Die Zeit für die Herrschaft des Bösen ist angebrochen."  
Elladan sah seinen Vater, den hohen Elbenfürsten, mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst, Adar*?!"  
Elrond nickte. „Ja… Als ich versprach den Ring zu verwahren, wusste ich, was kommen würde. Das ist der Zeiten Lauf… Nun sind die dunklen Geschöpfe an der Reihe ihr Regiment zu führen…"  
Elladans Unterlippe begann zu zittern, doch noch verkniff er sich das Weinen. Er sah tief in die Augen seines Vaters und zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben konnte er Furcht darin lesen.  
"Ada**… Wir müssen den anderen Elben Bescheid geben! Wir müssen die Truppen zusammenrufen, Waffen verteilen…" Er wurde leiser und verstummte schließlich ganz.  
Elrond schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und schloss seinen Sohn fest in die Arme.  
Dieser schluchzte laut auf und klammerte sich an Elronds schweres Gewand.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Die Tür wurde grob aufgestoßen und ein hässlicher Ork stürmte in den Raum.  
Als er Elrond und Elladan sah, brach er in jubilierendes Gegröle aus und nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte sich eine Horde weiterer Orks im Zimmer eingefunden.  
Der Gestank ihrer dreckigen Leiber kroch in jede Ecke, jede noch so kleine Ritze und ihr irres Gelächter schallte durch den Raum, brachte die Wände zum Zittern.  
Von manchen ihrer Waffen tropfte Blut auf den hellen Fußboden und floss in kleinen Rinnsalen um ihre Füße.  
Aus ihrer Mitte trat ein besonders hässlicher, großer Ork hervor und die Menge verstummte.  
Elrond löste sich von seinem Sohn und blickte dem Anführer der Orks entschlossen entgegen.  
"Nun, oh großer Elbenfürst, ist deine Zeit gekommen! Sage Lebewohl!", grunzte der Ork verächtlich und spuckte Elrond vor die Füße.  
Angewidert verzog Elrond das Gesicht. „Was willst du, Ork?", fragte er herausfordernd.  
Der Ork brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Was soll ich schon von dir wollen?" Er drehte sich zu seinem Trupp um. „Sagt, Männer, was will ich von ihm?"  
"Sein Leben, Osgar!", zischte ein schmaler, übel riechender Ork.  
"Und den Ring…", fügte ein Anderer grunzend hinzu.  
Osgar wendete sich wieder Elrond zu. „Du hast es gehört, Elb! Wirst du mir geben, wonach ich verlange?!"  
Elrond schloss die Augen und tastete nach Elladans Hand. Er griff nach ihr und drückte sie fest. Dann nickte er zaghaft. „Nimm dir, wonach du verlangst, Ork…", wisperte er leise.  
Osgar holte weit aus und ein wohlgesetzter Schnitt der Orkklinge durchtrennte Elrond die Kehle – das Ende des Elbenfürsten war gekommen.   
Mit aufgerissenen Augen fiel sein Kopf, getrennt vom Körper, zu Boden.  
Der Ork beugte sich zu Elronds leblosen Körper hinab und riss ihm die Kette, an der der Ring hing, vom Hals.  
Gerade wand er sich zu Elladan um, um auch dessen ewiges Leben zu beenden, als dieser bereits leblos in sich zusammensank. Sein eigener Pfeil steckte ihm in der Brust.  
Blut floss aus der wohlgesetzten Wunde und vermengte sich mit dem seines Vaters.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Unwirsch wurde Legolas am Kragen gepackt und auf die Beine gezogen. Langsam öffnete er die Lider. Als der Nebel der Ohnmacht aus seinen Augen verklungen war, blitzte Erkennen auf.  
"Osgar!", zischte er verächtlich.  
"Ich wusste, wir würden uns eines Tages wieder sehen, Prinzchen…", grunzte dieser und ließ Legolas' Hemdkragen los.  
Legolas' Beine, noch nicht wieder fähig die Last seines Körpers zu tragen, versagten ihren Dienst und Legolas sank kraftlos zu Boden.  
"Und wieder kniest du im Dreck, Prinzchen, während ich hoch über dir throne!", lachte der Ork hämisch. „Einen letzten Aufschub habe ich dir gegönnt, Prinzchen, doch jetzt will ich mich an deiner Leiche satt fressen! Dein, vor Blut tropfendes, Herz werde ich dir ausreißen und es gierig verschlingen!"  
Mutlos sah Legolas zu ihm hinauf. „Es wird nicht mehr schmerzen, als es bereits tut…", murmelte er.  
"Dann danke mir dafür, dass ich deine Qualen nun beende, widerlicher Elb!", knurrte Osgar und zog seine Waffe.  
Legolas schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem spöttischen Lachen. „Dir danken? Wofür? Dafür, dass jeder Tag ein immerwiederkehrendes Leid war, dass jeder Sonnenaufgang neuen Schmerz bereitete?!"  
"Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, Prinzchen, den nächsten Sonnenaufgang wirst du nicht erleben!", kicherte der Ork dämonisch.  
Der kalte Stahl der Orkklinge legte sich an Legolas' Brust und drang langsam in sein bebendes, erhitztes Fleisch.  
Blut rann über die Schneide und färbte den Boden rot wie glühende Kohlen.  
Schwerfällig pochte Legolas' Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb und sein eigenes Blut stieg ihm in den Mund. Der ekelerregende Geschmack machte seine Zunge schwer.   
Würgend und röchelnd zog er den Ork an seiner Rüstung zu sich hinunter.   
„Na, Prinzchen, wie fühlt es sich an, das Sterben?", grölte Osgar triumphierend und versuchte sich aus Legolas' eisernem Griff zu befreien.  
"Wunderschön…", antwortete Legolas zischend. „Probiere es selbst, verfluchter Ork!"  
Schnell und mit letzter Kraft zog er eines seiner Messer und ehe Osgar zu einer Reaktion fähig war, hatte sich die elbische Klinge zwischen seine beiden gelben Augen gebohrt.  
Ohne einen weiteren Laut sank er in sich zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen.  
Schwach ließ sich Legolas in die vom Blut aufgeweichte Erde sinken. Er schloss die Augen.  
  
_Von weit her konnte er die Schreie der Möwen vernehmen… Ihre leisen Flügelschläge kamen näher… Der salzige Geruch der Meeresbrandung drang in seine Nase… Das gleichmäßige Rauschen der Wellen lullte ihn ein und schon bald war er eingeschlafen.  
  
_Blutrot dämmerte der nächste Morgen und tauchte die toten Leiber der Elben in glühendes Gold._  
  
_----------------------------------------------------_  
* _Sinadrin: „Vater"  
** Sindarin: „Papa"  
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
Das war tatsächlich das längste Kapitel, das ich je in meinem Leben geschrieben habe! Und es ist auch das Kapitel, das ich am öftesten überarbeitet habe…  
Doch nun, nach drei Anläufen gefällt es mir endlich *freu* Ich muss dazu sagen, dass es mal wieder im Cola-Vollrausch entstanden ist. *g* Cola – die gefährlichste Droge der Welt. *lol* Ich denke damit ist allen klar, dass man mir Kaffee schon gar nicht verabreichen sollte. Wer weiß schon, wozu mich der dermaßen hohe Koffeingehalt wohl treiben würde *g*  
Hm, tja… Was soll ich sonst noch sagen? Legolas ist also tot… Und soll ich euch mal was verraten? Ich bin stolz auf die Sache mit dem Meer! *g* Das mir das eingefallen ist, hat dem Ganzen doch noch zu einer gewissen Traurigkeit verholfen *löl* Kleiner Tipp: Hört euch dazu „Into the west" an. Thematisch passt es vielleicht nicht so ganz, aber ich finde, es hilft in die richtige Stimmung zu kommen *g*  
Oh, Gott! Das hört sich jetzt sehr selbstgefällig an… Ist aber so gemeint, dass ich bloß stolz bin, weil das Kapitel sonst überhaupt nicht traurig geworden wäre. Aber vielleicht kommt es ja auch nur mir so vor… *löl*  
Hm, sonst noch was? Ach ja, nach diesem Kapitel folgt noch ein Epilog und es wäre schön, wenn ihr den auch noch lesen würdet. Dann habt ihr es auch tatsächlich geschafft! *fg*  
Eure Kröte


	9. Träumereien

**Epilog - Träumereien**_   
  
Freudige Kinderschreie… Lachende Gesichter…   
Die Sonne scheint und strahlt mit den fröhlich glitzernden Augen der Kinder um die Wette.  
Die Alten erzählen sich Geschichten und ihre glücklichen Gesichter spiegeln sich im Met, der ihre Becher füllt.  
Der seichte Wind weht zarte Blüten von den Kirschbäumen und verteilt sie auf der saftig grünen Wiese._  
  
Doch ist es nur ein einsamer, längst ausgeträumter Traum, derer die noch nicht zu Tode gefoltert wurden. Derer, die noch in den dunklen Verließen vor sich hinvegetieren und warten, auf die Schmerzen, die noch kommen mögen.  
  


~~^~~^~~^~~

  
  
**"Der Nachspann" oder: „Kröte konnte mal wieder nicht zum Ende kommen"  
  
***schluchz* „Schattentanz" ist zu Ende… Jetzt ist offiziell und nicht mehr zu ändern *g*  
Ich möchte euch allen danken, weil ihr meine kleine Geschichte mit den viel zu kurzen Kapitel gelesen habt und hoffentlich nicht zwischendurch eingeschlafen seid (Wie auch? Dazu waren die Kaps zu kurz *g*).  
Eure Reviews haben mich umgehauen, denn noch nie, habe ich zu einer Fanfiction ausschließlich positives Feedback erhalten. Ihr ahnt gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet hat! *sentimental werd* *immer doller heul*  
Puh, jetzt werde ich gleich erstmal mindestens fünf Kilo Erdbeeren essen müssen, um wieder von meinem Depri-Trip runterzukommen! (Erdbeeren – eine weitere „harte" Droge, die man mir besser nicht in die Finger geben sollte *g*)  
Noch einmal vielen lieben Dank! Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein letztes Feedback hinterlassen würdet. Gerne lang und ausführlich! *g*  
Tja, ich bin nicht so gut darin, mich zu verabschieden, also mach ich es kurz:  
  


  
  
Macht's gut, ihr Lieben!   
*alle Leser plattknuddel*


End file.
